1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic circuit for controlling a hybrid clutch and an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, having an electrically operated hydraulic pump to supply the hybrid clutch and the automatic transmission with a hydraulic medium, a pressure booster connected downstream of the hydraulic pump, with a pressure booster slave cylinder and a pressure booster master cylinder, a hydraulic line segment connected between the pressure booster and the hybrid clutch, with the pressure booster master cylinder and a hybrid clutch slave cylinder, to actuate the hybrid clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic circuits for motor vehicles are known and are employed for hydraulic actuation of motor vehicle components, for example of motor vehicles equipped with hybrid technology. To provide hydraulic energy or to circulate a hydraulic medium, an electrically operated hydraulic pump can be employed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydraulic circuit for controlling a hybrid clutch and an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, in particular a hydraulic circuit including an electrically operated hydraulic pump that exhibits the lowest possible consumption of current.